SBS Volume 66
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 647, Page 26 D: Greetings to Oda-sensei and readers. I happen to be a PSYCHIC. I will now accurately guess what Oda-sensei wants to say at the moment. "I WILL START THE SBS." Take that. Aren't I amazing. P.N.M.MINORI O: YOU GOT IT RIIIIIGHT--!!! (SHOCK) Ehhh--?! How did you know?! That really scared me just now!! D: Is Akainu's dick Magu-Magu? P.N. "DI" O: Woah, woah. D: Is Aokiji's dick Hie-Hie? P.N. "C" O: Hey, hey. D: Is Kizaru's dick Pika-Pika? P.N. "K" O: STOPPIIIIT---!! (SHOCK) What the hell are these questions, right from the beginning. YES TO ALL OF THEM, DAMMIT!!! (Vein pop, huffing) D: Odacchi Odacchi, when will the hugging pillow of New World Nami come out in stores? P.N. Captain Nobuo O: LIKE I'D KNOW--!! (SHOCK) I keep telling you guys, it's not like I'm involved in the producing of merchandise or that I watch over all the ONE PIECE goods that are produced! Oh, but speaking of merchandise, I'd like the Franky's arm. You can wear it and grab people's heads for fun and stuff. It even makes sounds. Mr. Bandai. D: Why is Oda-sensei's avatar a "fish"? Since it's Oda-sensei we're talking about here, it must have this... deep and wonderful meaning to it! P.N. Emi@3!04 O: NOPE, NOT AT ALL---. D: If you turned a kraken into takoyaki, how many servings would you be able to make out of him? P.N. Hunting Pirate Crew O: Well yeah--. Even if you put lots of octopus into each takoyaki as customer service... there'd be 10 million takoyaki made, so with 1 pack of 8 takoyaki... 1 million 250 thousand packs! You can eat him with 1 million 250 thousand people!! Wait, don't eat your friend!! (shock) Chapter 649, Page 66 D: Oda-sensei!! Greetings. During the move "Kirisame", Hody's back fin transformed into a sharp edge. Are the back fins of fishmen detachable? Are they trade-able? Or did he just stab the weapon fin onto his back next to his real fin?? Please tell me!! P.N. Meow O: That, my friend, is a weapon that you can slide onto the fin. (Translator's Note - Captions: '' *''Top left: Damned human!! '' *''Bottom Left: ← there is a hole. '' *''Top center: Die damned human!! '' *''Bottom right: ↑ mad at human. '' *''Top right: '''Fit!!')'' D: ''HELLODACCI----- ''phew-- how's dat. I, who loves ONE PIECE no matter how busy I am, have searched. (Might not be all that's there) ☆ Are these, like, the fishmen's feeling/mood at the moment version t-shirts?! P.N. Horo Horo *''Nantoka= Somehow'' *''Sonna!!= No way!!'' *''Yoishow= A-here-we-go'' *''Bikkuri (Bick Ree)= Shocking~'' *''E! Shoutai?= What! Identity? (Pun; also means "Invite to")'' *''Ishiga Ketsujyo= Lack of intention'' *''Imasen= Not here'' *''Dekin= Can't'' *''Zaza= (Sound effect of waves)'' *''Anshin Shiro= Relax'' *''Nandato= What!!'' *''Ita= There they are'' O: Woah--. You found alot--. I'm impressed~! T-shirts that don't make sense once the situation changes. Very inefficient. Seems like in Fishman Island, the Aloha style is most common and Criminal Brand's Situation Explanation t-shirts are currently popular. Chapter 651, Page 104 Chapter 653, Page 142 Chapter 654, Page 162 Chapter 655, Page 182 KEY Corner: Page 213 Site Navigation Category:SBS